


Close Your Earthly Story

by KeevaCaereni



Series: JeFe Ficlets [4]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan needs a protector. Bioshock Infinite Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Earthly Story

Feuilly is pinned down, eyes held open as he is forced to watch footage of the boy being injured, jolts of agony sent through his body in time with the film. They encase his body in metal, bend his limbs to breaking so he will fit, placing the beak over his face.

When they bring him to the boy, his eyes flicker green, and his wings sweep down to shelter them both.


End file.
